godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGodzilla
"You see, I've never liked humans. Their greedy, their reckless, they show little to absolutely no regard for those who's lives they deem lesser then theirs. They also have a nasty habit of destroying the lives of others for their own personal gain. If it wasn't for their ignorance and their desires to kill each other for personal gain, than our world would truly be at peace. They are the plague! We are the cure! The Earth Conquerors will be the ones who will purge our world of the unforgivable evils of man! Then soon, it will be Kaiju who will rule the Earth and bring forth a new age of peace for our world!" -SpaceGodzilla to Grimoire Heart in "Alliances" SpaceGodzilla is the founder and leader of the [[Earth Conquerors|'Earth Conquerors']]Earth Conqueror and is Godzilla's genetically cloned brother. He was born from a sample of Godzilla's DNA that was launched into space where it was absorbed by a black hole and mutated into a partially crystalline life form, which then came out of a white hole. Knowing of his origins, he became Godzilla's arch enemy and has repeatedly threatened to conqueror Terra on numerous occasions, but has always been thwarted. Appearance SpaceGodzilla looks similar to Godzilla in many ways, but his skin is navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appears much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he is bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He has two massive white crystals that erupt from his shoulders, and his tail is much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His dorsal plates on his back are made of similar crystals, and are white in color. As a result of him being bulkier, SpaceGodzilla has difficulty walking and he cannot run, but he makes up for this by having the ability to fly through Telekinesis. In addition his mouth area appears closer to Biollante's, as he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout his appearances. This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Due to his overly-muscular body, SpaceGodzilla prefers to attack with his corona beam from a distance, and was at times overwhelmed by Godzilla's assaults in close quarters due to this. His short and stumpy arms make it difficult for him to fight enemies in hand-to-hand combat without using his tail making his actual fighting skills weak. SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice to him, as the monster first came to Terra for the purpose of defeating Godzilla; SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it allowing him to rule. After the Trilopod incident, it is revealed that SpaceGodzilla despises human-kind and see's Kaiju as the true dominant force on the planet and seeks to destroy humanity so that their species can rule the world as the new dominant species. He also likes refers to Godzilla as "brother" to antagonize him into getting angry, but at times has tried to convince him that humanity is the true evil and that they should work together to destroy them rather than be enemies. History After Godzilla was supposedly killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954, the J.S.D.F. were unable to locate his body, but were able to retrieve a small sample of Godzilla's flesh that survived. Using an experimental probe, they launched the sample into space to test its resilience in the event of further possible monster attacks. At some point, the probe was destroyed by and asteroid and the sample fell into a black hole, where it mutated into a crystalline being before it came out of a white hole. Knowing of his origins through Godzilla's memories, he made his way to Terra. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc SpaceGodzilla crash landed on Earth in Bombay, India in 1987 after Dr. Deverich's supercharged Psionic Transmitter lured him to the city. He appeared in the middle of Godzilla's battle with the A.M.F.'s MechaGodzilla and severely damaged the mech before turning on Godzilla. Using a crystal tower to increase his power, SpaceGodzilla is able to overwhelm Godzilla until MechaGodzilla destroys the tower and weaken him before Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath to severely injure him and drive him off the planet Kingdom of Monsters Arc SpaceGodzilla had retreated to the moon to recover from his previous battle with Godzilla and is seen looking over Terra while contemplating on conquering it. Monster Hunter Arc SpaceGodzilla returns and invades Terra alongside Gigan, Hedorah and Monster X. He attacks London and sets the city ablaze when he is confronted by Battra and Titanosaurus. He is briefly overpowered by the two but manages to defeat them before he senses Godzilla elsewhere and makes his way west. He then arrives in New York City where he finds Godzilla along with Monster X and confronts him. The two have a brief scuffle until he is struck by Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon and has his shoulder spikes destroyed by Godzilla and retreats back into space. Devonian Arc SpaceGodzilla makes a brief appearance during a Kaiju conference in Honolulu where he is seen flying through space. Trilopod War Arc After Cryog Commander Rhizon returns to his ship stationed at Terra's moon, SpaceGodzilla attacks the ship before they release their last two remaining Mechagodzilla's, but he is able to easily destroy them after they end up freezing over due to the extremely low temperatures in space. He is then confronted by Gigan, but is able to overwhelm him and even tear off one of his arms before retreating. He is then attacked by Emperor Karkaro's Trilopod army and crashes in Los Angeles where he ends up having to face a Trilopod hybrid of himself until Godzilla arrives along with a Trilopod hybrid of Megaguirus. Godzilla is able to destroy Trilopod Megaguirus and after being trapped in a crystal prison by Trilopod SpaceGodzilla, the two eventually decide to team up and they are able to successfully kill it. When Godzilla collapses from exhaustion, SpaceGodzilla nearly kills him before he witnesses the Trilopod hive approaching the city and retreats back into space. Post-Trilopod War Arc SpaceGodzilla arrives on a Simian-controlled moon base where Titanosaurus was being held prisoner and attacked the base. After destroying the base as well as their only functioning Mechagodzilla, he free's Titanosaurus and convinces him that the Earth Defenders had abandoned him and offers him a place among the Earth Conquerors. He later appears after Titanosaurus along with Gezora and Ebirah return from their mission to attack Brisbane and inform him that they were thwarted by Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla comments on his brother growing much stronger since their last meeting before he announces their attack on the Monster Island. The next day, SpaceGodzilla appear on Monster Island and asks Godzilla to join him in his mission to destroy humanity, but when he refuses, he orders his forces to attack before they are sucked into a magic circle and brought to Earth Land. He is then seen watching over the Earth Defenders battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy before he leaves along with Destroyah. Later, SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors appear aboard the Grimoire Heart Airship after they trace the source of the power that brought them to Earth Land to them and confront them about it. After they find that both of their greatest enemies have joined forces, he and Hades agree to join forces to defeat them. Tenrou Island Arc SpaceGodzilla is seen resting in the Grimoire Heart Airship and tells Gabara to have Ganimes and Dagahra sent to the island. He then appears with the other Earth Conquerors along with the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Grimoire Heart and sends Destroyah on a mission. Later, when they arrive on Tenrou Island, they witness Makarov enter his Giant Form and attacks the airship, but not before he sends the rest of his group apart from Battra and himself with Caprico to the island. When Hades battles Makarov, he and Battra sense Hades' Magic Power and SpaceGodzilla comments on how it was probably a good idea to form the alliance. However, some time later, he then tells Battra to make sure that there is no mutiny within the alliance and to look for the device that brought them to Earth Land. =